Decent Into the Darkness
by Squooshytaje
Summary: Just the first few minutes into the game turned into story format. Enjoy some crappy writing!


"Don't forget...Something's mustn't be forgotten..." His voice rang out in his mind as the brunette lay unconscious on the stone floor. "The shadow is hunting me. I must hurry..." His mind was trying to keep the insanity from collecting its newest victim. "My name...My name is Daniel... live in London...At...At...Mayfair. What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget. Don't forget. I must stop him. Focus! My name...Is...Is...I AM Daniel."

His eyes snapped open, and he gasped for breath. Where was he? He didn't remember much of anything. He knew his name. That was about it.  
"Daniel." He whispered, and looked at his hands. He felt horrible. Like he was going to be sick. But he kept the will power to hold it down so he could take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a stone walled room. The path into the back of the room was blocked by large rocks that had seemed to have fallen from the floor above.  
He felt a sudden pain between his eyes as a headache that had lain dormant until then burst to life. He held his head in his hands, groaning softly. That's when he noticed the trail of pink liquid that seemed to have started where he had been laying. He felt strongly as if he should follow it.

He pushed back the knife like pain that was pulsing behind his temples, and started to follow the trail. It seemed that he was in a castle. But Daniel couldn't help but continue to look around. The castle hall was long. And quite frankly intimidated him. He felt like he was going to pass out. But he didn't know what would happen to him if he did.  
He came across some wardrobes, and pushed them open. A small silver cylinder was sitting there. He picked it up, and opened it. It was full of tinder. He could use this. He'd probably need it, seeming how he felt that he needed to explore the castle he was in.

"Alright...I can do this." He said to himself, and pushed forwards. But he moved to pass by a room, and the door flew open, causing him to jump back, and break out into a cold sweat. What the hell was that?! As if he wasn't freaked out enough...  
He moved and shut the door. But something compelled him to go forwards and into the room. He slowly pulled the door open, and walked in. As soon as he walked in, the candles that made the room comfortably lit, suddenly went out.  
Daniel's vision blurred, and he felt faint. Oh no...He had to get out of here. He was deathly afraid of the dark. He turned and hightailed it from the room, and down the halls.

He kept going, and stumbled his way down some stairs he found. Oh dear. Even more darkness. He moved as fast as he could, and saw a door. Hope fully he found somewhere he could just relax and try and understand where he was.  
But he was mistaken.

There was more hallway. "Jesus." He mumbled, and kept going. He didn't know where he was, nor what he was stumbling into.  
He saw a room just up ahead. Maybe he could see if there were any more tinderboxes he could use. He trotted down the stairs. And there were two right in front of him, and grabbed hold of them. They made him feel a little safer. And he wanted all the ones he could get.

As he turned to leave again, he felt his headache come back even fiercer that it had before. He doubled over in pain; his vision faltering and suddenly he saw slugs all over. His eyes widened. He didn't know where to turn.  
"Oh god oh god oh god-" He chanted, and bolted towards the door once more.  
That pink trail was still going on. He ran along it, and ran into one last room. This room wasn't so dark. Sunlight was filtering in. He leaned against the desk, trying to catch his breath, which had become heavy from all the running he'd been doing, trying to escape the insanity he felt crashing down upon his vulnerable brain.  
But then everything started to shake, and his footing slipped. He fell, and saw the lantern. He grabbed it and lit it up. Suddenly everything went still, and he raced towards another door opening he just noticed. He kept walking, lantern lit as he moved swiftly, trying to escape his panic.

But as he continued down the hall, everything started shaking once more. Why couldn't everything just calm down so he could stop being so on edge!?  
He stood there, shaking in place until the earth quake type quiver passed. He then continued towards the door, trying to calm his breath, which had started to quicken.  
In the new room, he noticed a brightly lit desk, and made his way over, basking in the candlelight. It made him feel at least a bit better. That's when he noticed the note. He picked it up, and read it.

"19th of August, 1839.  
I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but this...I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose, you are my final, effort to put things right. God willing, the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible. Go to the inner Sanctum, find Alexander and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. One last thing. A Shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality. I have tried everything, and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can. Redeem us both Daniel. Decent into the darkness where Alexander waits, and murder him.  
Your former self,  
Daniel."


End file.
